This invention relates to improvements in an automobile engine carburetor, and particularly, to an improved electrically heated automatic choke for an automobile engine carburetor.
There is known an automobile engine carburetor including an electrically heated automatic choke essentially comprising a choke valve positioned in a carburetor air passage, an electric heater made, for example, of a nichrome wire, a coiled bimetallic strip operationally associated with the choke valve and heated by the electric heater to actuate the choke valve, and a housing in which the bimetallic strip and the electric heater are encased. The heater is turned on when the engine operation is started, and heats and deforms the bimetallic strip to thereby actuate the chock valve. The heater, however, continues to generate heat throughout the operation of the engine, and the temperature of the housing becomes very high. Accordingly, the bimetallic strip always remains exposed to a high temperature and fails in a short time.